


Children's Work

by MiM



Category: Dames & Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiM/pseuds/MiM
Summary: The inevitable college AU. Slake is a new transfer student from Red Caverns Community College. Maeri, Fran, and Corbin are supposed to cobble together an internship program for them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Back to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to read more of this, I'm a clay golem that runs on caffeine and validation.

Along the eastern side of the University Quad, three Guardians sat in a cluster. Corbin reclined against a pillar, one bare foot dangling over the granite to rest on mulch. He’d eaten his lunch by the end of his first lecture, and he would rather languish in hunger than eat another one of Fran’s weird seaweed wraps. 

Maeri sat cross-legged in front of him, framed by golden sunlight. She had a small salad in her lap and a patient smile on her face. To her right sat Fran, who was ignoring her lunch to bicker with Corbin

“It’s  _ science _ , Corbin,” Fran was saying. “The point is to  _ learn _ . That’s what experiments  _ are.  _ To  _ see  _ what  _ happens?”  _ She shook her palms out for emphasis, and was annoyed to see Corbin sarcastically mirror her movements.

“That’s some  _ bull,” _ Corbin flapped a hand in Fran’s face, _ "Shit.  _ Experiments are supposed to answer a question.” 

Maeri reached out and took Corbin’s hand before Fran could retaliate. Glancing around to see if any other students were paying attention, Maeri signed, “The experiment answered a question.”

“No,” Corbin said reproachfully, scooting into a sitting position. “I don’t buy it. Science questions are supposed to be like, ‘If a sunflower is planted in shade, will it still grow?’”

“Yeah, if you’re doing, like,  _ a grade school science fair _ -” Fran started to interject, but Corbin talked over her, throwing air quotes as he did so.

“‘If we took a baby and we taught her a bajillion languages and never let her talk to anyone, wouldn’t that be fucked up?’ isn’t a  _ science experiment,"  _ Corbin insisted. “That’s just, like, child abuse! No offense.”

“None taken,” Maeri signed. There were entire books about the ethical problems with her parent’s experiment, and Maeri’s memoir was cited in all of them.

“I never said it was  _ ethical,”  _ said Fran. “Just that it was an experiment.  _ Obviously _ I want to discredit Torva and make sure that no one ever recreates it. Although I don’t know how we’re going to do it without Laika...”

All three were quiet. The new semester had just begun, and Laika’s absence was beginning to feel real for the first time. When Maeri first convinced her to change majors, it had just been words. So what if all of her new classes would be on the South Campus? That didn’t seem like such a big deal, they still went to the same college… There was no denying it now, though. They hadn’t seen Laika in weeks. None of them could drive, and their schedules were full to bursting. Laika was on the other side of town, but she might as well be on the other side of the moon.

Fran realized she’d brought the mood down, but didn’t want to apologize. She did the next best thing, instead: she switched from English to Latin and picked a fight with Corbin about what he should minor in. They fell into their familiar roles, with Fran pretending not to remember what Corbin’s major was, and Corbin pretending a minor wouldn’t help broaden his studies. When Maeri chimed in to defend Corbin, things almost felt normal.

“Time check,” Maeri signed, waving to get her Guardian’s attention. “Professor Pavilla’s office hours are starting.”

“She’s doing office hours?” Corbin asked. “I thought she was, like, 100% remote. She’s barely even an adjunct, right?”

Fran and Maeri exchanged a look. 

“Corbin,” Fran said. “Pavilla is  _ your _ advisor. Doesn’t she email you or something?”

Corbin frowned at Fran, then turned to look pitifully at Maeri, who shrugged. He still felt that Maeri was his advisor, though Maeri insisted that students couldn’t advise other students. 

“Her emails are always vague. I don’t think she can get to campus right now, though.” 

“Was her email vague? Or did you check your email in bed when you were mostly asleep?” Maeri signed. 

In answer, Corbin did duck lips and shrugged while swaying. Corbin body language wasn’t as easy to interpet as Maeri’s signs, but she could tell what her friend meant:  _ "Both. Sorry-not-sorry.” _

The three of them left the shadow of the library, crossing the Quad into the Liberal Arts building. As always, the threshold carried an odd feeling, as though the building itself didn’t know why all these subject areas would be grouped together. A poster in the entryway said “INTERDISCIPLINARY WORK” in a font that was as intimidating as it was encouraging.

Fran was leading the way to the stairs. “Classic Pavilla. Gotta be on the _billionth_ _floor.”_ Fran looked back at her friends, inviting them to riff off her.

Corbin took it. “Pavilla? More like  _ Fiona!  _ Right? Up in the highest room in the tallest tower?” His face split in a toothy grin and he raised his hand for a fist bump.

“Nice one, Corbin!” Fran wheezed. She was already panting, and they were barely halfway up the stairs. She managed a weak fist bump anyway, because she was a hero.

The group lapsed into silence for a flight or two, and then Fran asked, “Pavilla has office hours. What are we supposed to talk to her about?” She paused on the stairs, allowing Corbin to pass her so she could watch Maeri’s reply. 

“We’ve got appointments in her office once a week, Maeri signed. “I think she’s giving us a space to work on the thesis. You know,” Maeri gestured vaguely at Corbin rather than signing the rest of the sentence:  _ "because she’s his advisor now.” _

“I don’t think she wants to do  _ that much _ as my advisor,” Corbin said. “She seems more like the kind of advisor that you email a question to at 3am, and she gets back to you, like,  _ disturbingly _ fast? And then you don’t hear from her for a month. She’s definitely not looking to guide our thesis or anything… Oh shit, this is her room.”

When the door opened at the top of the stairs, a pristine office sat in place of a landing. White furniture rested atop white rugs. White walls were ringed by white shelves with white knick knacks On the far side of the room was a white door, through which a small library was visible.

“Cool,” Maeri signed slowly, the white room reflecting off her golden eyes. “Cool, cool… Where is she?”

Corbin took a step past Maeri and spun in a circle. “She’s not here. I told you guys, Pavilla is  _ not  _ on campus. She’s not gonna show up.” He chose an armchair and collapsed onto it, his tiny black booty shorts and crop top creating a stark contrast.

“So, what, this is just an extended college hour?” Fran asked.

“Why  _ can’t _ eat lunch in here, Corbin would leave stains for sure,” Maeri said. Fran laughed, turning to see Corbin’s reaction.

Corbin didn’t say anything. He was looking down the stairwell. “I think maybe I  _ do _ remember an email about meeting in her office,” he said slowly. He turned his dark eyes towards his friends. “I dunno. I think we’re meeting someone here. We just have to wait.”

A moment later they heard a distant door slam, followed by heavy footsteps racing up the stairs.


	2. Bat to the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This plucky young transfer has a HEROIC DESTINY. At least, that's what their advisor Vionni says...

“Do you know why I called you to my office today?” 

Slake, a sophomore, was flummoxed by the question. (By life, really.) 

“Ah,” they said, voice cracking, “because you’re my, uh, advisor? And I’m a transfer student?”

Professor. Vionni gave a knowing smile. She turned her chair in a semicircle, stretching one leg out to the opposite wall of her shoebox of an office. Slake, out of nervousness and politeness, had the back two legs of their chair in the hallway. They folded themselves over to lean close to the professor, who only ever seemed to speak in a whisper. 

“You are a transfer,” Vionni said, “And your advisor at Red Caves Community College was one of my first students.” 

“Oh,” Slake said, “So it’s, uh, it’s kinda personal for you, then. Uh, gotcha,” They trailed off, having not actually got anything. Dr. Vionni laughed, leaning forward.

“Tell me Slake, what made you decide to study entomology?” The softness of the question and the breathiness of her voice were too much for Slake. They sat upright, blushing and sweating.

“Ah, uh, well ma’am. I just, I’ve always been interested in arthropods, and Dr. Citernas was my hero growing up, and I just, you know, I thought I’d follow my, my passions?” All of that was true, but something about Vionni’s gentle smile turned it into a question. 

“Citernas told me about you. Looking at your work, I noticed your potential immediately. As your advisor, I would be remiss not to help you reach that potential, wouldn’t you say?” 

Slake nodded, split between elation ( _ she says I have potential!)  _ and terror ( _ what does ‘remiss’ mean?) _

“Slake, you clearly have a love of entomology, but I don’t think that love is the same as passion. You might do _ well _ in entomology, but that’s not where your talent is needed. You are a kind, thoughtful person, and while I admire your empathy for invertebrates, I am certain you are destined for  _ bigger _ things.”

While Slake fumbled for a reply, Dr. Vionni reached into her desk, handing them a thin folder.

“These are the forms you’ll need to fill out to change your major from entomology to social work. It will be a major transition- I made an entirely new course schedule for you- but I encourage you to try. Will you try, Slake? Do you have the courage to help people?”

Slake looked down at their new schedule. They had no memory of taking it from Vionni’s hand. The only words they could focus on were “Internship Credit: 40.00 hours.”

Slake left Vionni’s office feeling lightheaded. The campus clock tower said it was after 1pm, and that meant they had somewhere to be. In cartoonish horror, they looked up to the top of the Liberal Arts building. They had to get up ten flights of stairs, and they had to be there  _ five minutes ago. _

Slake broke into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I am but a haggard wraith, desperate for approval. Without kudos I will decay back into the ether.

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy Maeri is going for two phDs at once. She's like SEVENTEEN. Insanity.


End file.
